Some conventional electric power steering devices use an electric motor for assisting steering to perform return control of a steering wheel.
JP2007-320383A discloses such an electric power steering device that returns a steering wheel smoothly by performing steering wheel return control, so as not to give an uncomfortable feeling to a driver, when both of the following two conditions are satisfied at the same time: a condition that steering torque is a low torque threshold value or less and the steering wheel can be judged as being in a state of let go; and a condition that a torque change rate is a predetermined torque change rate threshold value or less.